He's the Girl You Can Count On
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny's dream is to be a cheerleader, but when there's not enough boys to sign and won't let him join. He must go to a boarding school dressed as a girl. Easy? Not when there's a love rectangle. DP and She's the Man crossover, songfict NO SLASHING!
1. Not enough boys

**Since the list of couples was too freakin long, I decided to let you figure it out yourself or if you want at least one you want to know, just look at my pin name. Alright, so this is a major romantic comedy. I mean come on, you're talking about a guy pretending to be a girl. I don't want you guys giving me slashing suggestions, I'm not a slasher it says on my summery and you can ask my friends. NO SLASHING THIS IS AN ANTI SLASHING ZONE!!! Ok, I've made my point, so just read this and tell me what you think. Review please!!**

It's a bright sunny day and you can hear the birds chirping. You also hear some girls chanting with mini shirts and tank top like uniforms exposing their bellies. They're at the Football Field with some pom pons doing back flips, lifting girls up and them dropping, and some music playing. The costumes are just like the Casper High uniforms, the captain is obviously the Hispanic black-haired girl. On the sidewalk, you see a goth girl with an African American girl both wearing different uniforms that were gold. The top was sleeveless, red printing that read "BD" for Bulldogs and bottom coating, the skirt was striped blue and gold with dark red coating on the top. They had dark red pom pons. They saw the other Cheerleaders and then just scowled.

"They beat us last year, but we can take them this time," glared Valerie.

"Yep, they're so going down," agreed Sam, "anyway, I think Dash noticed me this time, I'm gonna try a different look."

"Girl, he's dating Jazz, there is no way he's gonna want to be dating you," told Valerie.

"I know, but you never know," smiled Sam with a shrug as she saw the other side of the Football Field, "are those?"

"Yep, the Boy's Cheerleading Team," finished Valerie with annoyance, "can this get anymore lamer."

"How bout let's check them out," shrugged Sam.

"Why do you always want to check out the Boy's Cheerleading Team?" Asked Valerie, "you know they're a bunch of lame boys who want to be geeks."

"So, what's the harm in doing it?" Shrugged Sam as Valerie rolled her eyes.

The girls snuck to where the boys Cheerleaded and you see them doing kicks and so forth, not as amazing as the girls. You then see them lifting a boy up that had black hair and baby blue eyes.

"And there's Cheerleader boy, the geekiest boy on the face of the Earth right Sam?" Said Valerie as you see Sam for a second in a loving daze.

"Yeah," moaned Sam as she then saw Paulina run up to him and kissed on the lips which changed Sam's loving face to a sad and disappointed look.

"You ok?" Asked Valerie.

"Huh? Oh yeah cool, how bout let's get outa here?" Asked Sam as the girls left and she looked back one more time, then sighed in a mope.

Paulina and Danny fell on the ground with a deep kiss. It was bottom and top and they kept doing it about a couple of times.

"Looks like we're getting better," smiled Paulina.

"I know, last time you kissed like a frog," agreed Danny.

"I was meaning about Cheerleading, and what do you mean I kissed like a frog?" Smirked Paulina as Danny laughed and they kissed again. The Cheerleading Coach came up.

"Ok, enough with the PDA, I have an announcement," told the coach.

"What is it?" Asked Danny.

"There weren't enough boys that signed up for Boy's Cheerleading, so you boys can't go, I'm sorry," announced the Cheerleading Coach.

"What?" Shocked Danny as he got up, "but it's always been my dream to Cheerlead."

"Sorry son, no cheerleading," told the coach as Paulina put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I guess it's over," said Paulina in disappointment."

"It's ok," moped Danny as he showed a smile, "maybe next year," then kissed her on the cheek before he left.


	2. It's over

**Someone told they could never see a guy wanting to cheerlead. I see alot of guy cheerleaders on TV and even my mom says there are guy cheerleaders. Anyway, here's the next one. Review please!!**

Danny sat on the ground with his arms on his legs sighing. He then had an idea.

"I wonder," thought Danny.

You see the cheerleaders with their arms crossed.

"You want to join the Girl's Cheerleading squad?" Asked Casper High Cheerleader #1.

"Yeah, it's been my dream to be a cheerleader," told Danny.

"Yeah right, boys don't have the body to be a cheerleader. That's why they have cheerleading for boys. I'm sorry, but you can't join," told Casper High Cheerleader #3.

"But I'm good, you've seen my Paulina, you said I was good enough to join your squad," told Danny.

"You did?" Shocked Casper High Cheerleader #2.

"No, Danny boys can't cheerlead as good as girls, it's over," told Paulina.

"Then so is our relationship," said Danny as he turned and walked away.

"Danny, you can't just break up because you didn't join," said Paulina following him as Danny stopped and turned around.

"No, but I can if she lied to me and didn't even defend me when I wanted to join and you said I was good," told Danny, "we're over Paulina, it's like you said 'it's over,'" glared Danny as he ran off.

"Danny!" Called Paulina, but Danny didn't listen and kept following his trail.

Danny went to his house and sat on his couch with a mope on his face. Jazz came to Danny with Dash beside her.

"Hey Fenton, I heard the boys couldn't play," smirked Dash.

"Dash, stop being so hard. Danny, I'm sorry that not enough boys signed up," said Jazz.

"Yeah, but I tried to join the Girl's Cheerleading Squad, but Paulina would defend me, and she said I could join her squad, but she obviously lied. She even said boys weren't as good of cheerleaders as girls," explained Danny as Jazz gasped.

"Well that's not fair," thought Jazz.

"That's what I thought," said Danny.

"Sorry, but I have to get back home. I'll see ya later," grinned Dash as he kissed Jazz on the cheek and left.

"I wish there was a way I can prove them wrong," sighed Danny as Jazz sat right by him.

"Well, there's a Boarding School on the East side, maybe you can join their squad," thought Jazz.

"Yeah, but it's not gonna be enough, even if they let me join. I need to do something, something that's gonna make Paulina have to admit that I'm good," said Danny as his eyes widened and showed a smirk, "what if . . . I was a girl?"

"Wait, are you thinking of going to that Boarding School dressed up as a girl? How're you gonna pull that off, you don't know anything about girls," said Jazz.

"But you do," told Danny.

"Yeah but . . ." said Jazz.

"Then it's settled, you teach me to be a girl, so I can get to the cheerleading squad," smiled Danny as Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you need to listen and do whatever I say," told Jazz.

"Thank you, you are the best sister a kid could ask for," grinned Danny as he hugged his sister tightly.


	3. Girl lessons

**Ok, here it is, the next chapter and shows how Danny learns to be a girls, gonna be hard. Review please!!**

Danny was sitting at the table with Jazz and was about to eat.

"Jazz, did you have to tie a rope around my chest to the chair?" Asked Danny as you see a green string tying him to the chair.

"It's the Fenton Fisher and if you want to be a girl, you need to sit up straight or they'll think you're a tomboy and that's close to boy," told Jazz.

"But the girls do some boy stuff like Basketball, Soccer, or go to arcades," told Danny.

"Ok, boy activities will be aloud, but only three and you still need to learn to sit up properly and have good manners," said Jazz.

"Ok, now you sound like my mom," annoyed Danny.

"Just eat and whip yourself with a napkin," ordered Jazz as Danny just rolled his eyes.

Soon later you see Danny on a chair with Jazz having a book showing the food pyramid.

"Why would I need to learn this?" Asked Danny.

"Alot of girls don't like to be fat, especially if their cheerleaders, you need to be on a good diet. Remember, you need 6-11 servings of grain and fruits and vegetables are important too," told Jazz.

"Now you sound like my teacher," annoyed Danny slouching with his arms on his legs.

"Danny, sit up straight!" Ordered Jazz as Danny sat back up.

Danny and Jazz were at the Girl's Section of a clothing store looking at some jewelry and other clothes.

"Now black and red go together, but I suggest you do the blue jeans. Cargo pants aren't aloud, especially if they're not bright colors. Solids can match with solids or patterns, but patterns don't match with patterns and make sure your clothes aren't stained," explained Jazz.

"Man, girl's are so picky," said Danny.

"That's the way girl cheerleaders are," shrugged Jazz.

"No wonder Paulina doesn't like people touching her stuff," thought Danny sarcastically.

Jazz and Danny were now in her room, sitting on the bed.

"You never let me in your room before," said Danny.

"Well, this is how to be a girl so we might as well be in a girl environment. We need to start doing girl body contacts. No bumping into each other, boyish hugs, or those stupid secret handshakes. When you see a girl you're really great friends with and hadn't seen in a while as in weeks or half a week, you give them a girly hug not tight, loose," explained Jazz, "like this," she showed giving Danny a loose hug, "now you try."

Danny sighed, then gave his sister the loose hug as you see Maddie peek inside the room.

"Aww, Jazz and Danny are finally settling their differences," smiled Maddie as she went on her way.

"You know, that was pretty easy," said Danny after finishing his hug.

"Girls can also scream at times, but very high. You know the saying 'scream like a girl?' You'll have to really scream like a girl. When you see someone famous or something exciting happens. Also at exciting times to jump up and down like you're hipper or something," told Jazz.

"Got it," smiled Danny.

"Now if you ever have a girl best friend, if you two hold hands, no big deal. That would include arm hooking. There will be other girly stuff, but you'll learn to get used to it. Now the last, but not least which will be very awkward are boys," told Jazz.

"Oh great," sighed Danny.

"If you find a best bud that can keep your secret. Tell him and have him be your 'boyfriend' or you'll deal with guys swarming over you. As for the girl language, you may pick some up and can use it if you want to," said Jazz.

"So, am I ready?" Asked Danny.

"You are ready, now to make the dress and you'll learn to put on makeup too. For now, let us teach you to do that. To the bathroom," pointed Jazz as Danny followed her.

Jazz got a razor with some shaving cream in her hands.

"You have got to be kidding me," widened Danny.

"You're gonna be wearing a girl cheerleader uniform that will show your hairy legs. It's time we got rid of that and the arm pit hairs," grinned Jazz, "I never shaved a guy's legs before, so this should be fun and you'll be shaving the armpits yourself."

"Great, now I'll have to wear jeans all day," grumped Danny as Jazz started stroking with the razor on his legs.


	4. Dani Fenalini

**Now it is time for Danny to now play as a girl. Let's see how it goes. Review please!!**

You see an older guy around his forties. He was bald with a blue work shirt, black pants, and was overweight. He looked at some papers in his hands and then looked down.

"So, you're name is Dani Fenalini?" Asked Principal Lancer as you see Danny who is wearing some blue short shorts, a red loose T-shirt, and some plain white shoes. He had a blond haired wig that went down his back, pink lipstick, and black eyeliner. You see his nails were polished and cleaned as if he went to a nail solon, his legs were now bare, and you see his chest now had curves like a girl would have. Indeed, Jazz made Danny look like an actual girl with makeup, clothing, and looks. There was no way you could tell that was really a guy dressed as a girl. Danny smiled brightly like a girl would do.

"Yeah, that's my name," said Danny in a high voice.

Lancer cocked his eyebrows and then smiled.

"Welcome to our school Dani Fenalini, I am Principal Lancer and I'll give you a map to your locker and dorm," introduced Lancer.

"Thanks, listen, do you know when the Cheerleading Tryouts are?" Asked Danny.

"Oh, they're tomorrow afternoon. You want to join? We wouldn't mind having more cheerleaders at our school. I promise you're gonna love it here," smiled Lancer, giving Danny some papers.

"Thank you so much Mr. Lancer," grinned Danny as he hugged his principal remembering what Jazz said about girls hugging to say thanks or if they're really happy. He separated and then rushed out the door.

Danny walked down the halls with his bag as he then bumped into somebody. He saw books laying everywhere and quickly helped pick them up even though he only dropped his bag and purse. Jazz insisted that he had a purse to carry some manly stuff in case, but there was also a cell phone, tampons and pads (to make him being a girl convincing), some money, and makeup that he needed. Danny grabbed some books to help this poor guy who bumped into him.

"I am so sorry," apologized Danny who looked up and saw a guy who was African American, wore a red beret, a yellow sweatshirt, green cargo pants, and brown boots. He looked like some dorky techno geek. Especially since he carried a PDA and some other technology stuff around. He had green eyes that had some dorky glasses hanging on his face. He was trying to get his books and then looked at Danny with a gasp and then smiled pleasantly.

"It's ok miss, you must be new here, name's Tucker Foley, mind if I show you around?" Asked Tucker.

"Sure, could you tell me where my dorm is?" Asked Danny.

"Great, let me carry that for you," offered Tucker.

Danny at first was a little curious, then realized he was dressed as a girl.

"No thanks, I can manage Tuck," insisted Danny, "I just need to go to my dorm."

"If you say so, a girl has never talked to me before unless they're telling me they don't want to be my date or something," said Tucker.

Danny started laughing, this guy must be really desperate in getting a date and non of the girls want him. Poor guy.

"Man, you must be desperate," said Danny, "you know, we could be friends, you seem interesting and were nice enough to show me my dorm. Name's Dani Fenalini."

"Really, I like the name," smiled Tucker.

"Thanks," shrugged Danny.

Tucker and Danny finally made it to the dorm and then he turned to face his new friend.

"Thanks alot, maybe I can come over to your dorm sometime," thought Danny.

"Sure, that'd be great," grinned Tucker, "if you need anything, you know who to call."

"I'm sure!" Replied Danny as he closed the door and then dropped his bags on the floor.

He saw the whole place was clean. There was a bed with dark sheets and a dark black curtain over the window. The walls had pictures of Vampires and darkish stuff. Danny cocked his eyebrows and then saw his bed, which was empty and needed sheets on it. He started making his new bed as he heard the door open. His eyes widened and gasped. The girl was obviously goth. She wore a black tank top with a purple dot, a black mini shirt with green crisscrossing lines, purple stockings that went up her skinny long legs, and black combat boots. She had a bright complection that made her purple lipstick sparkle along with her eyes. Her black hair reached to her shoulders with part of it tied in a ponytail. She cocked her eyebrows.

"What?" Wondered Sam as Danny got off his daze.

"Huh, oh nothing," said Danny, "you must be my new roommate.

"Apparently, I've got to be ready by the Tryouts tomorrow," told Sam.

"Hey, I'm gonna be there too, name's Dani Fenalini by the way," smiled Danny.

"Sam Mansion, and I'm the captain and the judge. I'll see how good you are tomorrow," said Sam as she dropped on her bed and Danny sighed.


	5. Cheerleading Tryouts

**Now it's time for the Cheerleading Tryouts. Hope you like. Review please!!**

The next day, Danny got to the Girl's Locker Room and went to the bathroom stalls.

"Why are you going in there?" Asked Star.

"I just . . . get embarissed when I change," lied Danny as he took off his top and you see a bra with some bubble wrappings inside.

Star raised her eyebrows, you can see her in her bra and then left.

"Whatever," said Star as Danny sighed in relief.

"Ok Danny Fenton, time to show the girls what you're made of," whispered Danny as he put on the top of his PE clothing that was plainly green.

You see Sam, Valerie, and Star on the judge podium with their cheerleading outfits. Sam was tapping her pen onto the table. You see a bunch of girls with PE clothing and Danny was in the front row. Sam walked in front of the girls with her hands on her hips.

"Ok, you think you got what it takes, let's see how long you can do this move fast," said Sam as Star turned on the music.

"Now try to copy my moves," ordered Sam as she swung her hips side to side and then moved her feet front, back, and to the right and left.

The girls started doing the same thing Sam was doing. Some of the girls started not keeping up and just left.

_It's time for real,  
tired of playin at steak  
Inside I feel I've got what it takes  
To prove to the world  
who I really can be  
I know for sure  
there's no stoppin' me_

_no time to wait on the side__  
watching it all pass me by_  
_i'm gonna be in the game  
watch me play it  
i'm coming with it ya know  
let's get to starting the show  
turn up the lights,  
hit the stage  
no more waiting_

_It's my turn now,  
and you know that I'm ready  
Its my turn now,  
yeah I'm strong and I'm steady.  
Break down the wall,  
gonna go for it all.  
It's my time gonna shine  
show you how  
because it's my turn now. _

Some of the girls couldn't keep up and then they started to leave. Danny was doing the moves faster then most of the girls. Sam thought of this as a challenge and then walked in front of him. He liked a challenge and decided to go along with this. Although, this was the first time he was challenged by a girl, so this was gonna be interesting. They both did the routine faster and faster.

_i'm in my groove now i'm havin some fun  
i know what to do and  
how to get it done  
no more think_

_double time  
and there's no more then that  
make it good, make it right  
hear the crowd react_

_no time to wait on the side  
watching it all pass me by  
i'm gonna be in the game  
watch me play it  
i'm comin with it ya know  
let's get to starting the show  
turn up the lights,  
hit the stage  
no more waiting_

_its my turn now  
and ya know that i'm ready  
its my turn now  
yeah, i'm strong and i'm steady  
break down the walls  
gonna go for it all  
its my time_

_gonna shine_

_show you how_

_because it's my turn now_

_it's my turn now_

_in my heart I'm believing_

_that i can see how_

_i can live while I'm dreaming_

_i understand, now i_

_know who i am_

_it's my chance, gonna dance_

_play it loud_

_because it's my turn now_

Sam was out of breath and ended up not keeping up with Danny. He was good and fast, like he had good lessons

from another school with better skills. Star and Valerie's jaws dropped to the ground and a pencil fell out of Valerie's hands. Danny put his hands to his hips with a smile.

"If you need me, I'll be in the Locker Room," said Danny as he left into the Girl's Locker Room.

"She's good," said Valerie.

"Apparently," glared Sam, "she's in."


	6. Danny's first issue

**It's my plan that Danny is a better cheerleader then Sam. Here's the next one. Review please!!**

Danny was lying on his bed with his arms behind his head. He heard somebody come into the dorm. It was Sam, she had a glare and a cheerleading outfit on both hands. She threw it on Danny's bed and jumped on her bed with her arms crossed.

"You're in," said Sam with a grump.

"Really? Sweet," grinned Danny.

"Don't get too mushy, you start tomorrow and just because you're better then me does not mean you can be captain," said Sam.

"I didn't say I wanted to take your place Sam. I was just in the tryouts to try to join, not to take the seat as captain. I don't see why you have to be mad," said Danny as he brought a smile, "but thanks for the uniform."

"Whatever," snorted Sam as Danny looked at her with hurtful eyes and left out of the dorm.

Danny went to the public bathroom to change in his cheerleading uniform. He wasn't sure how to get to Sam. He needed somebody to talk to for a while to find out what to do. He saw Tucker and then smiled catching up to him.

"Tuck!" Called Danny as Tucker turned around and then saw him in his cheerleading uniform. He was surprised by the fact that Dani was able to join the cheerleading squad and was still talking to him.

"Dani, you're a cheerleader?" Shocked Tucker.

"Yep, is there a problem?" Asked Danny.

"No, it's just that cheerleaders don't talk to techno geeks like me, guess because of their popularity or social life," moped Tucker.

"Then I guess this will be your first to talk to a cheerleader," shrugged Danny, "I think Sam is mad at me. I was at the tryouts, then she challenged me, and then I beat her. Now she's saying something about me trying to be better then her."

"Dani, she usually is the best cheerleader in the squad, she's not used to someone else being better then her," told Tucker.

"You think she might be jealous?" Asked Danny.

"Definately," answered Tucker.

"Then maybe I should try cheering her up a little," thought Danny.

"Good luck with that," said Tucker before he left and Danny stood there.

Danny picked up his cell phone and speed dialed Jazz's number. She picked up.

"Hello," said Jazz.

"Jazz, how am I supposed to talk to a roommate who's jealous of me being better at cheerleading then her?" Asked Danny.

"Show her you're her friend Danny, do girly stuff with her or something," answered Jazz.

"Ok, and what about showers? I can't just take a shower as Danny Fenton in a Girl's Locker Room," Wondered Danny.

"Do it at six in the morning or tell your roommate who you are," answered Jazz.

"I'll take six in the morning," told Danny as he hung up and went to his dorm.

Sam was on her bed with her face on the pillow. Danny sighed and then poked her shoulder and she turned her head.

"Look, I'm sorry I made you upset. I'm just new here and trying to fit in somewhere. I didn't mean to make you look bad or embarrass you or anything. If you want, I can make it up to you by a shopping spree or something," shrugged Danny as Sam got up and sighed.

"No, I should be sorry, you were only trying to join the squad and I was just jealous of you being better then me," admitted Sam.

"Sam, I wanna be friends. Sharing secrets and all that junk," smiled Danny.

"Ok, I'll take a chance with friendship Dani," smiled Sam as the two girls hugged.


	7. Danny and Tucker's bonding

**Here's the next chapter. Tomorrow's my Homecoming. That should be fun. Review please!!**

Danny was in Biology. He was partnered with Tucker for the reason of him being the only boyfriend he had, actually just a boy as a friend, but you get it. Most of the other ones were girls or boys trying to hit on him, which was kinda creepy. Tucker enjoyed being with Dani, she understood him better then most girls and was very beautiful. He was thinking of asking her out, but she only looked at him just as a friend, which was sad.

"The girls just shop like crazy, I sometimes wonder when this whole day would be over. I never thought being popular would be so stressful," sighed Danny.

"Me neither," agreed Tucker, "I mean I always wanted to be high, but never thought would be stressful too."

"I guess it must be hard for a girl and they care about what to wear. How crazy is that?" Said Danny.

"They must be crazy, but that's the way cheerleaders are, I just for most," shrugged Tucker as Danny smiled.

"You know, you seem to be the only guy who I can talk to," admitted Danny.

"You too," smiled Tucker lovingly as the teacher put a tray that had an animal part in it.

"What is that?" Asked Danny.

"Hm," thought Tucker as he looked at his lab paper, "it's supposed to be . . . a cow spleen."

"Oh," realized Danny as he fainted.

"What's wrong with a . . . cow spleen," widened Tucker as he also fainted.

Danny was now with the squad. They were practicing their dance moves for the game. Danny was able to teach the girls some moves of his that they hadn't learned yet. Sam didn't mind this. She thought Dani was very talented and very good with her skills. Sometimes she would let her be on top of the Pyramid, but then that was only at times.

"Ok girls, we have a big competition in three days and we need to be prepared!" Announced Sam as she got a CD player and played the music. The steps were very much like old steps or something.

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attractionColor my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Sam was clapping after their routine.

"Nicely done girls!" Smiled Sam.

"Sam, we're gonna use this for the competition?" Asked Danny.

"Duh and this time we're gonna win," smiled Sam.

"No offence, but the routine looks like it's done by the book. Do you think you can try having fun with it, make up your own moves?" Suggested Danny.

"Make up my own moves?" Confused Sam.

"Yes, like this," showed Danny as he swayed left and right and then jumped in the air, landing on one knee and foot. He then put his hands behind and then kicked his two feet upward and then got up, "see, wasn't by the book, it was my own routine."

Sam nodded and then rubbed her chine.

"Nice, but I'm used to doing it my different moves I hard of, maybe I can let you make the routine," smiled Sam.

"Really?" Grinned Danny excitedly.

"Yes, only if you teach me how to get to Dash," said Sam as Danny looked at Dash.

"Dash, why would you wanna be with him? He's mean and heard he has a girlfriend," told Danny.

"But do you know that?" Asked Sam.

"Well . . . I . . ." said Danny nervously.

"Then it's settled," smiled Sam as she hugged Danny and then ran out of the gym as he sighed.


	8. Danny tells Tucker

**Hey guys, I kinda messed up on this one at first oops. I accidently deleted the last chapter from my thing. So I have to do this all over again. Review please!!**

Danny was at Tucker's dorm talking about what happened with him and Sam.

"Why would she be in love with that guy? I mean he picks on others lower then him and he's a player. He already has a girlfriend and still flirts with me like he just wants to show his ugly face. I just don't know what she sees in that guy ugh," complained Danny as he sat on Tucker's bed.

"All the cheerleaders are into him except you and he has a girlfriend?" Asked Tucker.

"Duh," muttered Danny, "thanks for letting me in."

"No problem," smiled Tucker.

"I guess this means we're now best friends," said Danny.

"Cool," smiled Tucker.

"Hey Tuck, there's something I wanna tell you, but you can't tell anyone around here ok," told Danny.

"Dude, your secret's safe with me," said Tucker.

"Ok," smiled Danny, "do you know about the guys cheerleading squad?"

"I think so, their cheer is really lame," told Tucker.

"And I can see why," muttered Danny, "you see not enough guys signed up and I came to this school to prove that guys can cheerlead as good as girls, but to do that I . . ." he explained as he took off his wig and the clothes from his bra that made his body into a woman's shape. Tucker's jaw dropped wide open and his eyes widened in complete shock, "dressed as a girl, my real name is Danny Fenton."

Tucker stood still and then fainted, hitting his body on the ground hard. Danny sighed and looked at Tucker.

"That went well," shrugged Danny as he quickly went to the door and locked it so no one would come and see him in girl clothes, which would be embarrassing.

Danny heard a moan that was from Tucker. He woke up, rubbing his eyes and seeing Danny wiping the lipstick from his lips.

"Oh my gosh, so you're really a guy?" Asked Tucker.

"Yeah, ta da," shrugged Danny, "I tried to get to the cheerleading squad for the girls, but they wouldn't let me in cause I was a guy. Even Paulina wouldn't let me in, so I dumped her."

"How harsh, the girl you once loved actually ditching you at a cheerleading squad, even though it sounds vague. Don't worry dude, your secret's safe with me," smiled Tucker.

"Ok, you don't tell anyone I'm a guy dressed as a girl and I won't tell anyone that you had a crush on me," laughed Danny as Tucker's cheeks turned red completely.

"How was I supposed to know you were a guy?!" Shouted Tucker in embarrassment.

"It's ok dude, it's cool," smiled Danny, "besides, there are a lot more guys out there who are flirting with me."

"Thanks," smiled Tucker, "besides, I didn't know a guy can be that good at cheerleading."

"There are a lot of surprises Tuck," smiled Danny as the two laughed.

"I have a lot of faith in you dude," smiled Tucker.

"Anyway, I promised Sam and the girls to meet with them at the mall," said Danny as he put the clothes back under his bra, put his wig on, and put on his lipstick, "I also have to teach Sam how to impress a guy."

"Well Dash doesn't like Sam, so you have a pretty good shot," told Tucker.

"Guess you're right, I mean if Sam flirts with Dash, she won't have a chance anyway," shrugged Danny as he left out the dorm.

"Who knew?" Sighed Tucker.


	9. Danny's boyfriend?

**Ok, so you guys won't be confused, Danny is claming to Tucker that he doesn't like Sam with Dash because he's a jerk and might hurt her. Especially since he's dating his sister, you know what I mean? Review please!!**

Danny went to the mall with the rest of the squad. They were talking about stuff like about their clothes, their looks, silly rumors about two people liking each other, how mean one girl is, and so forth. It was very similar how he would talk to the guys at his cheer squad, so he decided to join in the conversations no matter how different it was.

"I like preppie, but I think that green and yellow is the new trim," said Valerie.

"I think that pink and purple look cute together," thought Danny.

"I agree girlfriend," said Star.

"I like purple too, but goes better with black," said Sam.

"Everything always goes with black except for any bright colors besides green," annoyed Valerie.

"Well, the girl's got her props," shrugged Danny, "I'm glad to be with you girls."

"How bout a nail solon?" Wondered Sam pointing to a nail solon.

"Definately girlfriend," smiled Valerie as the girls ran inside the nail solon including Danny.

Danny never got his nails done before at a place, but it was ok since he had to be a girl anyway. The ladies that worked at the solon would gossip about different stuff in their life, while the girls would gossip about their life. Sam just sighed.

"You ok?" Asked Danny.

"I guess, but I just get annoyed when the girls gossip to the ladies here, I mean friends keep secrets, but you don't know if they're gonna tell the whole world," admitted Sam.

"I don't like to gossip either," smiled Danny as Sam returned it.

It wasn't the same reason as Sam's, but it was the fact that it was pointless. All you talk about is your problems? He already had his sister for that and it was nobody's business anyway.

"I'm gonna be having a sleep over during spring break," told Sam.

"Really, that's cool," smiled Danny.

"I want you to be invited," told Sam.

"That's great, I'll be there," promised Danny.

"I'm glad you came Dani, you're my best friend," smiled Sam.

"Thanks," smiled Danny.

"You know what you need?" Asked Sam.

"What?" Asked Danny.

"A guy," answered Sam as Danny's eyes widened.

"It's ok Sam, I don't need a guy," muttered Danny.

"Why not Danny," said Sam.

"Because . . . I already have a boyfriend," lied Danny.

"Really, who's the lucky guy?" Asked Sam with a smile.

Danny had to think quick. He then remembered what his sister said about when he found a friend that was a guy. He needed to tell him who he was and then . . .

"Tucker," blurted Danny as the girls gasped.

"Wait, Tucker's your boyfriend, the guy that always flirts with us and tries to ask us out?" Asked Sam.

"That's the guy, he's really cool once you get to know him," shrugged Danny, who also needed a girly way to say about Tucker if he really liked him as a girl that was, "and sweet, loving, and so handsome."

Danny had to come up with words that he'd want a girl to say about himself if he liked her. The girls were pretty surprised and then stayed quiet for several minutes.

"Well, even though he's not the guy I'd be thinking you'd like and have a weird taste in guys, I'm glad you found somebody you love," smiled Sam.

"Yeah," grinned Danny with a moaning look on his face.

He went back to Tucker's dorm to inform him of what he told the girls.

"YOU SAID WHAT!?!" Asked Tucker with a panic look on his face that was mixed with anger.

"Sam was gonna hook me up with a guy, A GUY TUCKER!" Pointed out Danny as Tucker dropped to the bed.

"I guess there's nothing I can do now, so now what?" Asked Tucker.

"I guess pretend to be my . . . boyfriend," suggested Danny as Tucker sat up with a glare.

"You owe me big time for this," glared Tucker.

"Thanks," smiled Danny as Tucker snorted.


	10. The Carnival

**Hey guys, if you thought the last chapter was funny, wait till you read this chapter and see what happens next. Review please!!**

Danny was on his way to class as he pulled out several of his books. Tucker went by his locker with a grim on his face. Danny perked up a sweet-like look and changed his voice romantic-like.

"Would you carry my books for me Tucky?" Asked Danny as Tucker rolled his eyes and carried his books.

"Scratch that, you really owe me big time for this," whispered Tucker.

"Hey, if you're gonna be my 'boyfriend', then you have to play the part," replied Danny, "thank you so much sweety pie."

Tucker clutched his teeth in annoyance. He then sighed, walking with Danny to class. The girls were planning on going to the Carnival tonight. Sam and Danny were in their dorm talking about the Carnival.

"This is gonna be fun Dani, are you comin?" Asked Sam.

"Na, I'm gonna hang out here for a while," said Danny as he grabbed a bag with him, "good luck at the Carnival."

"You too Dani," smiled Sam, "this is my chance in kissing Dash at the Kissing Booth."

"Yeah," sighed Danny with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll tell ya how it goes," smiled Sam.

You see Danny leave the dorm. Meanwhile, Dash is watching Dani leave her dorm and then started talking with his friend Kwan.

"Isn't she hot or what?" Smiled Dash dreamingly.

"I guess, but don't you already have a girlfriend?" Asked Kwan.

"Who says I can't have more then one lady. If only I can get her to dig me," thought Dash.

"Everyone's gonna be at the Carnival, maybe you should make her jealous," said Kwan.

"And there's only one way to," smirked Dash as Sam walked through her door and he went leaning on the wall.

"Hey chick," flirted Dash as Sam turned and then gasped, then smiled.

"H . . . hi," smiled Sam.

"Was wondering if you wanna go to the Carnival with me tonight?" Wondered Dash.

"I . . . I'd love to," smiled Sam, "I'll see ya at the Kissing Booth."

"You too," smiled Dash as Sam went to her dorm and he winked at Kwan.

"Hope this works," said Dash.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was in Tucker's dorm changing into his regular clothes and started combing his hair.

"So let me get this straight, you are sick being a girl for six months and now you wanna have one chance to be male?" Asked Tucker.

"That's the plan, I can have my chance in being a boy and do boyish stuff with you Tucker, since I never get to do them ever with you," told Danny.

"Cool," smiled Tucker, "I guess we can go to the Carnival now huh?"

"Yep," smiled Danny as they both left the dorm.

Danny and Tucker went to the Carnival and started going on Roller Coasters, spinning rides that made you vomit, eating junk food, and belching like a . . . well a boy. Danny and Tucker were having the time of their lives.

"Isn't this fun Tucker?" Smiled Danny.

"Got that right," grinned Tucker as the boys saw the Kissing Booth.

"Hey, a Kissing Booth," said Danny.

"Cool, I can have my chance to kiss Valerie," grinned Tucker.

"Uh, you're dating Dani Fenalini," reminded Danny, "the girls will think you're cheating on her."

"Dude, it's just for Charity," annoyed Tucker, "and it's not like they have a choice anyway."

"I guess you have a point," sighed Danny as he and Tucker got in line.


	11. The Kissing Booth

**Ok, if you guys thought the last chapter was awesome, then you're gonna love this one. This is the real exciting part. Sam meet Danny as a boy this time. If you remember the prologue, then you're gonna know how this turns out. Review please!!**

Sam and Valerie were at the Kissing Booth waiting for the guy they'll be kissing.

"I'm so gonna kiss Dash," smiled Sam.

"This is a Kissing Booth and only the Runner can choose your guy and guess who it is?" Said Valerie pointing to the Runner.

"Judy Balter," glared Sam, "I hope she doesn't choose the wrong guy for me."

"Doubt if she'll choose Dash, oh great I'm next," realized Valerie.

"Ok, your guy Valerie will be . . . Tucker Foley," announced Judy with a smirk.

"You did just not," shocked Valerie.

"I just did," smirked Judy as Tucker came with a smile.

"You're so dead after this," glared Valerie.

"Come on Valerie, let's just get this over with," said Tucker who tried to make it look like he wasn't a player nor a cheater.

The two kissed and then Valerie ran from the stage as everyone started laughing.

"Oh man, I'm just gonna get out so . . ." said Sam who didn't want to kiss a geek and be humiliated.

"Sam's will be Danny Fenton," announced Judy as Danny came up and then Sam froze in place.

"Oh second thought . . . I should get this over with," muttered Sam as she slowly came up to her kisser, "hi, um I think we've met."

"Uh really, when?" Asked Danny sweating.

"When you were Cheerleading at Casper High, call you Cheerleader Boy right?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, but not enough boys signed up," said Danny.

"Aw, that's too bad, I really liked your moves," complemented Sam with a blush on her cheeks.

"Really . . . I mean thanks," blushed Danny.

"Aren't you two gonna kiss or what?" Asked Judy impatiently.

"Look, if you don't want to, I can just have another girl . . . I mean . . ." told Danny, not wanting to humiliate his friend as Sam gently grabbed his face and pressed her lips on his.

Danny's eyes slowly closed as you can hear everyone laughing from the background, but the two didn't pay attention to that. Sam reached up to kiss his upper lip with him kissing her bottom one. They parted for one second.

"Wait I wa . . ." said Sam before she kissed Danny again even deeper.

"Now this is a show," laughed one guy as Judy herself started laughing.

The two parted and you can see Sam's smile that was a dreamy-like. Valerie and Star came and grabbed her arms.

"I'll see ya later . . . I guess!" Called Danny as he saw a wink from Sam and knew what that meant, "wow, she likes me."

"I can't believe you had to make it worse!" Glared Valerie.

"Well . . ." blushed Sam, "who cares what they think, it's just a dumb ol Kissing Booth and Danny's already with somebody anyway. Right now, I'm making my move on Dash."

"At least it's better then kissing Cheerleader Boy," sighed Valerie.

"Yeah . . . better then kissing Cheerleader Boy," moped Sam as she was looking back at Danny who walked away and whispered, "why can't I be Paulina."


	12. Dash's cheat

**Poor Valerie lol at least Tucker got his kiss lol. Anyway, I liked the Kissing Booth kiss with Danny and Sam, very romantic, the only difference from She's the Man was the dog fight, which will happen later on in the story, just because I love that part lol. Review please!!**

Danny walked with Tucker who was happy about his kiss with Valerie. Danny told Tucker about what happened at the Kissing Booth.

"She kissed ya?" Shocked Tucker, "wow, she really must dig ya if she was the one to do it."

"I know," agreed Danny, "I guess she was always in love with me, just . . . I don't know. Maybe she was afraid of telling anyone because I was a geek."

"Wow, never see that, maybe Valerie secretly likes me too," grinned Tucker.

"Uh Tucker, you already have a girlfriend, aka on girlfriend," reminded Danny.

"Sorry, but after you change back into a guy, Valerie's all mine," grinned Tucker.

"Well," sighed Danny, "maybe if I tell Sam, she can choose me instead of Dash."

"Great idea," smiled Tucker.

"Besides, Dash doesn't like her, she'll so be with me," smiled Danny.

"Or not, check that out," pointed Tucker as Danny looked seeing Dash across the table from Sam, holding her hand.

"I can't believe it," shocked Danny, "he's cheating on my sister."

"It's not natural, I think he's trying to make Dani Fenalini jealous," thought Tucker.

"But Dani's not here," told Danny.

"Exactly, but he doesn't know that," told Tucker.

"This will also prove to Jazz that Dash is a player," said Danny as he dialed his cell phone.

"Hello," said Jazz.

"Hey Jazz," smiled Danny.

"Hey Danny, need any girl tips?" Asked Jazz.

"Na, I'm gonna be a boy at the Carnival, but I need you to come here for a sec, there's something you gotta see," told Danny.

"Where is it?" Asked Jazz.

"At the Food Stand," smirked Danny, "bye."

Danny hung up and faced Tucker.

"Now," sighed Danny, "time for Danny Fenton to have a little fun."

"Danny, are you sure this is ahhh?" Asked Tucker as Danny pulled his arm and went to where Sam and Dash were sitting as they were about to kiss when she heard Tucker's cry.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Asked Danny as Tucker made a small wave.

"D . . . Danny, what are you doing here?" Asked Sam.

"Oh, not much, just got hungry and so me and my friend are just getting something to eat," lied Danny.

"What he said," said Tucker.

"Mind if I join in?" Asked Danny.

"Ok," shrugged Sam.

"You two met?" Glared Dash.

"Yeah Kissing Booth and she said she saw me Cheerlead at Casper High," smirked Danny, "so, you doing ok with my sister?"

Dash glared at Danny and asked, "is it any of your business."

"It's my business when it involves my family," said Danny.

"Um, so what cha up to these days Danny?" Asked Sam who wanted to break the friction with Danny and Dash.

"Just trying to show Casper High that I can Cheerlead as good as the girls," told Danny who sighed and then moped.

"I'm sorry you could join," said Sam.

"I know," sighed Danny, "what's worse, is that Jazz's boyfriend is cheating on her."

Dash's anger started growing with his fists tightening.

"That's awful," gasped Sam.

"I know, especially since I told her dozens of times that he was a player, but did she listen? No," sighed Danny as he then saw his sister come by.

"Hey Danny, what's going on?" Asked Jazz.

"Why don't cha ask you boyfriend?" Glared Danny as Sam cocked her eyebrows.

"Jazz, it's not what you think," pleaded Dash as Sam gasped, realizing that Dash already had a girlfriend and it was Danny's sister. He was cheating on her.

"You cheated on me?!" Glared Sam.

"Yep, and you're gonna love this, he was only dating you to make your best friend Dani jealous, who is by the way not here," grinned Danny, then finished, "and won't date, as she says, 'a big fat jerk who wouldn't know respect even if it bit him in the mouth.'"

"I should've listened to Danny, WE ARE SO OVER!!" Shouted Jazz as she slapped across Dash's face.

"Strike one," said Danny.

"Us too, Dani was right about you," said Sam as she also slapped Dash across his face.

"Strike two, and not having Dani Fenalini is strike three, you're out," grinned Danny as Dash growled and took him by the front shirt and banged his head on the brick wall.

"I warned ya not to get in the way Fentoast!" Cried Dash.

Danny's head was hurting so badly, he could feel some blood pouring from his head. Sam saw the whole scene and tears started building up and then glared. She ran to Dash and kicked him in the jot and pushed him to the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HIM!!!" Shouted Sam as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and kept his head close to her chest.

"Oh my gosh, you're crushing on Cheerleader Boy?" Laughed Dash, "man, I so gotta tell my friends about this."

"Go ahead, as a matter of fact, tell the whole school. I should've never had dated you in the first place," glared Sam as Dash laughed and ran down the Food Stand and she cuddled up against Danny as you see a smile on his face.


	13. The rides

**I'm absent from school today, which means I get to write more stories with all you lovely people. Review please!!**

Sam was tapping a cotton ball on Danny's head where it was bleeding.

"This may hurt a little," warned Sam as she tapped on a curtain part.

"Ugh," moaned Danny as Sam then threw the cotton ball away.

Danny smiled as Sam sat right by him, clutching her legs and stared at the ground. Danny put his arm around her for comfort.

"I'm really sorry about Dash," said Danny, "I don't like to see anyone to get hurt."

"It's ok," sighed Sam, "do you think I'm shallow?"

"No, you're not shallow, you're a great person," said Danny, "Dash should be the one to blame, now he's shallow."

"Thanks," smiled Sam, "and about what I said back there I . . ."

Danny saw Paulina at a pool stand where you had to throw a ball on the target to make the person fall inside the pool. Danny narrowed his eyes and walked over to the stand. Sam realized where he was going and followed him with a sigh. Danny grabbed a bunch of balls, and threw them hardly at the target. Sam was surprised by this, why would Danny want so much to make his girlfriend drop inside the pool.

"Come on Danny, you're not still mad, are you?" Asked Paulina as Danny snorted and kept throwing the balls, "just be a boy for five seconds."

"Ok," said Danny with a fake smile and raised his hand up with five fingers and put each one down when a second went by, "girlfriends don't diss their boyfriends on a cheerleading squad," he commented as you see his fingers were all down, "what da you know, five seconds are up."

Sam realized that Paulina was no longer his girlfriend, but his ex girlfriend. Who knew? Danny kept throwing the balls at the target until they were all gone.

"Come on Danny, when are you gonna realize that girls are better at throwing pom pons and boys are better at playing football," glared Paulina.

"You are so full of yourself!" Shouted Danny as he punched the target and Paulina fell into the pool.

"You know, that actually looks good on you," laughed Sam as Paulina glared at her.

Danny and Sam left the stand laughing like crazy.

"I just needed to cut some steam," said Danny as he turned to Sam and pulled her hair back behind her ears.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe . . . you know . . . I can spend the rest of the Carnival with you?" Asked Sam.

"I'd love to," agreed Danny as he took her hand and ran down to a roller coaster.

"Listen, I've never been on big rides before," said Sam kinda shaking.

"It's fun, just try it," encouraged Danny.

"I don't know," muttered Sam as the ride came and it was time to get on, "it looks scary."

"It's supposed to be scary," smiled Danny as he dragged her onto the seat and they were buckled inside, "it's ok, it'll be fun."

"How is this fun?" Asked Sam.

"You'll see," smiled Danny as the roller coaster came up the track.

Sam could feel herself shaking in fear and her feet tapping on the floor of the ride. They were about to be on the top as Sam felt Danny grabbing each of her arms. Sam felt more safe now that Danny had each of her arms.

"Don't close your eyes," whispered Danny as Sam nodded and then they were gonna go down and he lifted up her arms, going down the roller coaster.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Screamed Sam as they started turning at different directions and then she started smiling and having fun.

When the ride was over Sam was laughing including Danny.

"That was so much fun!" Said Sam.

"I told ya," smiled Danny, "you wanna go to other rides?"

"Yeah," smiled Sam.

Danny showed Sam other rides that were fast and twisty. Sam was having so much fun in all of them. Although, on about the fourth ride, she started getting sick, so Danny decided to go a little slower. They started playing dart games and other prize activities. Sam was able to win some stuffed animals. They went to eat at the Food Stand.

"That was fun Danny," smiled Sam.

"Yeah, it was," smiled Danny putting his hand on hers, "you're the only girl that actually calls me by my real name besides for Paulina, but she started when we became a couple."

"I just hate people that don't let boys in a cheerleading squad," sighed Sam.

"Says to a cheerleader who never has boys," giggled Danny.

"Yeah, but if there were more boys doing girl stuff then there would be more girls doing boy stuff," said Sam.

"You know Sam, you're right, boys should do more girl stuff," agreed Danny, "and girls doing boy stuff."

"Yeah," smiled Sam as she stared at Danny dreamingly and he stared back, "hey, since you showed me some rides, maybe I should show you some rides too."

"Like what?" Asked Danny as Sam showed a smirk.

You see Sam and Danny in front of a water boat ride.

"The Tunnel of Love? I don't know, it's not as fast or looks exciting," said Danny.

"I didn't think your rides would be fun either, just try it," said Sam as Danny sighed and shrugged, "and it's not supposed to be exciting, but there's another word for it."

Danny and Sam sat in a dove looking boat and the boat sailed inside the tunnel. Sam held Danny's hand and then you see lots of hearts, flowers, and all types of stuff inside. Danny smiled and looked around the tunnel, wasn't exciting, but it was still cool.

"You were right, not exciting, but still pretty cool," said Danny.

"Yeah, there's another word for this," said Sam.

"Is it 'romantic'?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah . . . that's what I was looking for," smiled Sam as she leaned her head on Danny's shoulder and his arm was around her neck.

On the end of the tunnel was very dark you couldn't see a thing.

"Why is it dark there?" Asked Danny.

"You'll see," whispered Sam softly.

When they reached the dark place. Danny was still clueless of why it was so dark. He then felt something soft on his lips and something wrapping around his neck. He remembered from the Kissing Booth that it was Sam's lips. He realized why it was so dark. He wrapped one arm around Sam's waist and the other one on the back of her neck to make the kiss deeper. They parted and a little blue light then came and Danny stared into Sam's dark eyes.

"Does anyone tell you, you have big purple eyes?" Asked Danny in a whisper as Sam shook her head as it grew dark and Sam laid her lips onto Danny's and they could feel a small flash and kept smooching.


	14. The kissing ride

**I'm glad you liked that scene at the end of Tunnel of Love. I've seen that happen in the Fairly Odd Parents when Timmy wishes to be 16. Vicky falls in love with him and thinks his name is Gah lol, then takes him to the Tunnel of Love. Get's dark, then she kisses him as Timmy changes back to his ten-year-old body lol. I feel sorry for the guy, at least he had his chance being a ladies man lol, big time. Review please!!**

Valerie was with Star looking for Sam. They couldn't find her at the Food Stand where they left her with Dash and when they found him, he was with his friends laughing about some cheerleader dating Danny Fenton.

"I still can't find her," said Star, "but I wonder what Dash was meaning when he said, 'that cheerleader wannabe is dating that looser Fenton,'?" Wondered Star.

"Who cares, let's just find Sam, she must be around her somewhere," said Valerie as she walked to the Tunnel of Love pictures. It showed pictures of guys and gals smooching when they entered the dark part of the tunnel. There were adult men kissing their wives, collage guys kissing their fiancee, and dorks kissing other dorks. It was like the Wall of Smooching.

"I wonder if Sam got a picture of her kissing Dash," smiled Star.

"I'm sure," shrugged Valerie with a smile as she saw another picture pop out and her jaw dropped in shock, "you've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Questioned Star as she turned and her eyes widened, "please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"Girl, it is what you think it is," said Valerie as she fainted to the hard ground.

You see the romantic picture of Danny and Sam smooching beyond the blue light. Sam's hand was on Danny's soft cheek with his right arm around her wrist and the other hand on the back of her neck. You see Sam with Danny from the ride holding his hand, she had that dreamy look she had from the Kissing Booth. Danny had some purple lipstick on his cheeks and mostly on his lips with a dreamy look too.

"That was the most wonderful kiss I ever had in my life. Not even Paulina could beat that, you're a better kisser then she is," said Danny wiping the lipstick off his face.

"Aw Danny, that's so sweet," smiled Sam as she went to the picture place where they showed pictures of the Tunnel of Love, "there we are, we look so cute together."

"Yeah, I'll take a wallet size for me and my girlfriend," told Danny as the guy printed wallet-sized pictures and gave each to Danny and Sam.

Danny put his picture in his wallet and Sam's in her purse. They stared into each other's eyes, then saw Valerie on the ground and Star staring at them widen eyed and then fainted.

"What her problem?" Asked Danny with cocked eyebrows.

"Beats me, wanna get a smoothie?" Asked Sam.

"Definitely," replied Danny as they put their arms around each other.

After the Carnival was over you see Danny and Sam walking together laughing about something.

"And she put the ghost hunting equipment in the oven, so when Dad turned it on and was looking for it. The oven had a meltdown," told Danny as Sam laughed so much she started coughing.

"Man, that was hilarious," said Sam trying to catch her breath.

"Sam," said Danny as he faced her, holding her hands, "so, you're ok with my parents and my ghost powers?"

"Danny, I wouldn't care if you were Superman, but then I would be Lois Lane," told Sam as Danny started laughing.

Danny put his arms around her waist and Sam's hands were on his shoulders and they kissed lightly on the lips about three or four times.

"Danny, I had a really good time," smiled Sam as they kissed again.

"Me too, it's good to have somebody that accepts my cheerleading technic," said Danny as he felt Sam's soft lips against his.

"I love it Danny, I want you to know that, no matter what the others think," said Sam as she rubbed the back of her fingers on Danny's smooth cheek, "do you shave?"

"Yeah, I just did before going here," told Danny, which was actually true, since he had to dress as a girl, he had to shave more often then normal. He pulled Sam's lips onto his with the back of her neck and her arms were completely around his neck. Valerie and Star just got out and then crossed their arms with a glare.

"Sam!" Called Valerie.

"Wait guys, in a sec . . ." replied Sam as Danny's lips tightened on hers and giggled a little. They parted and Sam still giggled a bit, "I gotta go, my friends are calling."

"One more kiss please?" Begged Danny.

"Come on Sam! We can't stand here all day and watch you kiss doll boy!" Called Star as Sam gave Danny one more kiss before then parted and she ran to her friends.

"I'll see ya soon Danny!" Said Sam as she gave him a blow kiss as Danny gave her a small wave before he left behind a trash can to change into his ghost form and leave on his way to the dorm.

Sam walked with her friends with that dreamy look on her face.

"What happened to Dash and what happened to you?" Asked Valerie with a bit of a glare.

"Dash was a jerk, he cheated on me," told Sam as the girls gasped.

"That's horrible," said Star, "so you're dating cheerleader boy to make him jealous."

"No, I'm dating him because I love him," glared Sam as the girls gasped.

"Where's Sam and what have you done with her?" Asked Valerie in a sarcastic way.

"Guys, I only crushed on Dash because I wanted to get high in popularity, but you know, from what I learned here, I shouldn't care what other people think. Dani never did and neither will I. I have and the whole time had a crush on cheerleader boy. That's why I like going to the boys cheerleading squad and that's why I don't call him by what you guys came up with. I love Danny and you guys will just have to get used to it," said Sam with her chin up. She was proud of what she said, what she wanted to say since the beginning.

"Well girl, if this is what you want, then I'll be supportive about it, even if I don't think you have a taste for boys," sighed Valerie as Sam gave her a hug and looked at Star.

"Same here," sighed Star as Sam gave her a hug also.

"Thanks guys, you really are good friends," smiled Sam.


	15. The Cat    Dog    uh fight

**Here it is. I needed Sam's friends to accept her decision even though they didn't like it you know? Although, they'll change their mind in the end cause something happens during the competition if you watched She's the Man, you'd know what I'm talking about. Review please!!**

Sam went to her dorm with the same dreamy look as she looked around to find Dani and found her in her nightgown from the bathroom. She smiled and sat on her bed.

"So, how was the carnival?" Asked Danny.

"Great, except Dash cheated on me," said Sam.

"I'm so sorry girl," said Danny.

"It's ok, I found another guy that was better and more handsome," smiled Sam.

"Wh . . . who is he?" Asked Danny, who obviously knew who it was.

"Ok, his name is Danny Fenton, cheerleader boy," told Sam, "I think you know him, he knows you."

"Oh yeah, we go way back," said Danny who technically was telling the truth.

"So you're ok with me and him together?" Asked Sam.

"Of coarse I am, he's a really nice guy. We're like close friends, I know him like a brother," smiled Danny, "so, do you like him?"

"Like him? I love him. He's so cute, those eyes, that smile, and that adorable face. I'd like to kiss him and hold him forever," grinned Sam clutching her pillow tight.

Danny sat up on his bed with a little blush on his cheeks.

"You really mean that," smiled Danny.

"You know it, Dani," said Sam as she sighed, "if he was here somehow dressed as a girl just to be in the cheerleading squad. Why, I would run to that girlish looking Danny, and hold him, and kiss him for hours and hours."

"You wouldn't mind?" Smiled Danny, messing with the material, "I mean, if that really did happen."

"I wouldn't mind," whispered Sam, still clutching her pillow.

"Sam, I . . ." said Danny in his normal voice as he realized that Sam was deep asleep, "guess I'll tell you tomorrow."

Danny went under his covers, wondering what would happen if Sam did find out. She'd probably faint, but still accept him. He also knew if he didn't tell her now, then he'd be lying to his girlfriend and that right there was bad. He needed to tell her now or never. The next morning during Science Class, he passed a note to Sam reading, "Sam, we need to talk in the Girl's Bathroom." She turned to Danny and nodded.

"Passing notes are we?" Said the science teacher as he took the note and threw it away and Sam shrugged, then Danny giggled.

In the Girl's bathroom, Danny was doing his makeup so he would look more like a girl. Sam came in with her and doing the same thing.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, I need you to keep a secret," said Danny.

"What are friends for?" Shrugged Sam, "what is it?"

"It's just that I'm really . . ." said Danny in his normal voice as you hear the door slam open with Paulina in her angry face. Apparently, she just moved to this school, but since she was practicing with her squad on a routine and had no time to change, she was still in the squad. After that, she was gonna have to be in the Boarding School squad.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR STEALING MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Shouted Paulina, clutching her fists.

"Ex . . . boy . . . friend," corrected Danny with his arms crossed.

"You gotta stop saying that," smirked Paulina.

"But Danny dumped you and dumped ya in the pool, which was hilarious," laughed Sam.

"He didn't dump me," glared Paulina.

"Yeah, yeah, he dumped ya," smirked Sam as Paulina pushed Sam and she ran, grabbing her hands, pushing each other. Danny came, trying to separate the two.

"Look you guys, ugh," said Danny as Paulina pushed him to the floor, "that's it, you're messing with the wrong girl!"

Danny jumped on top of Paulina, trying to pull her hair.

"Ahh!, get off me," said Paulina grabbing Danny's hands which felt very familiar.

Paulina was trying to get Dani off her, but she was too strong and for some reason very heavy to carry around compared to most girls. He was so heavy that it was hard for her to balance and got out of the Girl's Bathroom where a bunch of guys started whistling.

"Sweet, a chick-fight!" Shouted Dash as you see Tucker with his jaw dropped.

"Oh no," muttered Tucker as the girls tumbled back to the bathroom and Tucker saw the Girl's Bathroom sign, "I'm not going in there."

Danny was getting too heavy for Paulina to hold him. She started losing her balance, which was very strange since she was a cheerleader. Danny fell into the stalls and bumped his head against the toilet as he felt his wig slip off into the pot.

"Oh crud," whispered Danny as he noticed Paulina trying to get up and try to tackle him.

Danny quickly slammed the stall door and accidently busted Paulina's nose with the door. Apparently, as a boy, he had upper body strength, which meant that, that had to hurt.

"Oh no, my nose is broken. You're gonna pay for this Dani Fenalini!" Shouted Paulina as she rushed out the door along with Sam.

Danny looked out and saw no one. He grabbed his wig and had that disgusting look.

"Oh gross," said Danny.

Danny went to the bathroom to wash the toilet junk out, complaining about Paulina.

"Ugh, that girl is such an ass hole! Why did I even date her in the first place?" Complained Danny as he heard the bathroom door open.

"Dani, are you . . ." worried Sam as she gasped with her eyes wide open.

"Hey Sam," grinned Danny.


	16. Danny explains

**Whoa, that's something Sam didn't expect. Looks like Danny's finally caught red handed big time. The next one is gonna be funny. Review please!!**

Sam stared at the scene that she just saw. This couldn't be it. Her boyfriend, Danny Fenton, was her best friend Dani Fenalini. If this was true, that meant that Danny lied to her the whole time and never told her who he really was. After this, it was just too much for her to see. Sam made a dash across the hall as Danny put his wig back on and started chasing after her.

"Sam, wait, I can explain!" Shouted Danny as he ran all the way to his dorm room where Sam locked the door.

Danny tried to open the door, but it just won't budge. He knew Sam locked the door and if he fazed through it, that would create a scene for the students.

"Sam, let me in!" Demanded Danny as he banged the door with his two fists, "ok, if you won't open the door, I'll stay here till you do. I can be just as stubborn as you are."

Danny waited with his arms crossed for a few seconds and then started banging on the door like a mad man.

"LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" Shouted Danny as Sam opened the door with a scowl on her face.

"If I let you in, will you please stop banging on my door?!" Shouted Sam.

"Yes," said Danny as Sam sighed and let him in, locking the door.

Sam walked to her bed and sat down with her arms on her knees. Danny took off his wig and wiped off his lipstick and sat on his bed to make a good position to talk to Sam. She stared at him with those angry looking eyes.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something?" Asked Sam as Danny bit his lip.

"Sam, I swear, I was gonna tell ya in the bathroom, but Paulina got in the way and I didn't have a chance," told Danny as Sam snorted.

"Why didn't you tell me before then huh? Why didn't you tell me when you and Tucker became your 'boyfriend' or something you and him, I'm guessing faked up?" Asked Sam.

"You're right, I'm sorry I didn't say before the Carnival," apologized Danny.

"Why didn't ya huh?" Asked Sam.

"Because . . . because I thought you were too interested in popularity that you would kick me off the squad just because I was a boy," admitted Danny as Sam had that guilty look on her face.

"I was," admitted Sam, "that was stupid, you had right to hide that from me. I should've known my importance of popularity was gonna effect the ones I loved. Promise me no more secrets and I promise I won't let popularity get to me."

"It's a deal," smiled Danny as the two teenagers got up and gave each other a hug.

"I still can't believe you were crazy enough to dress as a girl just to go to my squad," smiled Sam.

"Actually, it was to prove Paulina I was as good of a cheerleader as she is," told Danny.

"Well, you're gonna need some practice, cause boy cheerleaders never get to have pom pons," said Sam as she tossed some pom pons to Danny.

"They should, they're really fun to swish," said Danny as he swished the pom pons left and right swaying his hips as Sam giggled.

"Danny," said Sam as she grabbed the pom pons that were still in his hands, putting his arms down and her face close to his, "You have a way of showing off huh?"

"You know I do," smiled Danny as Sam's lips reached his and her arms swung around his neck as she felt his arms around her waist as they heard the bell ring and they parted.

"Better get to class," said Sam as she tossed the wig to Danny and he put it on along with his lipstick, "remember, the sleep over Danny. My mom's making cookies."

"Sweet," smiled Danny, "but didn't she say 'no boys'?"

"Yeah, but you're still a girl," told Sam.

"True," sighed Danny.

"We better get to class," smiled Sam as she gave him a blow kiss and Danny smiled with a small shrug.


	17. The sleepover

**I was sick last night, so I stayed home from school. Now I can type stories to all my lovely people. Review please!!**

Sam and the rest of the squad was in her house eating. Sam was watching Danny eat, even as a girl, he was still cute to look at in an awkward kinda way. She had to make sure that she wasn't doing it constantly or the girls would think there was something up. Pam came to the table, this was a good chance for her and her dad to get to know Danny without the 'eye to eye' look. Since Danny was dressed as a girl, her parents weren't aware that he was the boy of her dreams now. This was a good advantage for her not to only be embarrassed, but also have them get to know Danny in a normal, but nicely way.

"Is there anything you'd like Dani?" Asked Pam.

"Sure, I loved the burgers, what's it made of?" Asked Danny.

"Veggie meat," answered Pam as Danny looked at it with cocked eyebrows and then shrugged as he started eating the rest.

"Well, at least it wasn't a Terfwich like last time," said Star.

"Terfwich?" Questioned Danny.

"It's grass on a bun," told Valerie, "and wasn't that the School Menu?"

"Oh right, Sam changed the School Menu last year," remembered Star.

"You changed the School Menu, wasn't that a little extreme?" Wondered Danny, "I mean, not all of us like veggies like we do."

"Found out when Tucker protested against the menu," glared Sam, "and apparently, he won."

Danny couldn't help, but giggle on that part. Tucker was always persistent about his carnivore instinct. He got another veggie burger and started eating.

"Dani's right about one thing, that was a little extreme," said Valerie as Sam sighed.

"Your friend sure has an apitight(sp)," said Jeremy, "she eats like a boy."

Sam gasped a little and looked at Danny. At first he cocked and then he got what Sam was saying.

"What do you mean I eat like a boy?" Asked Danny in a hurtful act.

"Jeremy, mind your manners," glared Pam, "I'm so sorry about my husband, he didn't mean it hon."

"It's ok Mrs. Manson, I get that I sometimes act like a boy," said Danny who was technically telling the truth.

When it was time to go to bed, Pam turned off the lights and the girls sat in a circle with the flashlight on.

"How bout let's play Truth or Dare?" Asked Star as the girls nodded.

"Sam, you go first, truth or dare?" Said Valerie.

"Dare," said Sam in case they were asking about Danny.

"I dare you to prank call the principal," said Valerie.

Sam nodded and got her cell phone as she called the principal, who never had caller ID.

"Hello," said the principal.

"I got the order of ten pounds of garlic you ordered," told Sam in a man voice.

"What garlic, I didn't order any garlic," said the principal.

"Then why did you order so much?" Asked Sam as the girls giggled.

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about," said the principal.

"Your order will come right away," said Sam as she hung up, "Star, truth or dare?"

"Truth," answered Star.

"What is your boyfriend's deepest fear?" Asked Sam.

"Rats," answered Star as the other girls kinda giggled, "Dani, truth or dare?"

"Truth," answered Danny as Sam stood nervously.

"What is your greatest fear?" Asked Star as Sam sighed in relief.

"Promise not to laugh?" Asked Danny.

"Promise," smiled the girls.

"My parents went to a party when I was three. It was like a Ball Room place or something. I got lost in the crowd and was looking for my parents, but everyone looked alike and I kept running into scary statues. I heard the crowd laughing and I started crying. Ever since then, I've been scared of big mansons, Ball Rooms, or any big room with a big crowd full of people. I wasn't even able to go to school dances with my gir . . . boyfriend, ex boyfriend actually," explained Danny.

"Wow," said Valerie, "you've never been to school dances?"

"Never, I was too scared," said Danny, "I kept making excuses like being too sick, not feeling like it, or needing to stay at home for homework, parent meetings, family bonding, etc."

"That scared?" Asked one girl as Danny nodded, clutching his legs, "ok Charlotte, truth or dare?"


	18. You'd be surprised

**Hey guys, looks like it's time for my next chapter. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

The girls were all asleep. Danny was in his nightgown as he felt a hand shaking him a bit. He barely opened his eyes and then got up from his sleeping bag. He dragged his feet to the bathroom door. It was closed as you see him sighing. He turned his head as you see Sam smacking him against the door with her lips pressed against his. Danny dragged his hand to the doorknob and opened it as the kids tripped inside the bathroom. You can hear a big thump in the bathroom tub and something slide against it.

The next day, Pam was preparing breakfast for the team. You see Danny coming from the bathroom looking left and right as he put on his blond wig. You see Sam behind him with Birth Control Pill tablets in her hand.

"Looks like no one saw, if they heard they'll think we're lesbians," whispered Danny, "and why are you taking Birth Control, we had our night gowns on the whole time?"

"They're not mine," whispered Sam as Danny raised his eyebrows, "my mom apparently doesn't want another child and I always give her Birth Control."

"Oh," realized Danny as the two went downstairs.

"Good morning girls. Dani, you need anything?" Asked Pam.

"Sure, what do ya have?" Asked Danny.

"Pancakes," smiled Pam as Danny returned it.

"I'd like syrup on mine," smiled Danny as he sat in his seat along with Sam.

You hear the rest of the girls slowly walking downstairs to their chairs.

"Pam, do you have rats in your bathroom, cause I heard some noise from the inside of the tub," told one of the girls as you see Sam and Danny's nervousness faces.

"We don't have rats in our bathrooms. Did any of you girls make noise?" Asked Pam.

"That was me," blurted out Danny, "I . . . sleepwalk and must've somehow ended up in the bathroom?"

"Oh, well try not to make too much noise ok," glared the girl.

"Sorry," shrugged Danny as you see Sam sigh in relief.

After breakfast, Danny and Sam decided to go to the park together. This time, Danny was a boy again, since he needed some boy time and not always being a girl. He also wanted to spend lots of time with Sam without having to secretly make-out with her in the bathroom or in the dorm room. Danny was sitting on the green soft grass with his arms around his legs looking directly at the sky. Sam was lying right by his legs with his head resting on his hand. Danny brushed his fingers through Sam's silky black hair.

"Danny, I like the sky," smiled Sam as she rested her head behind her hands, "it's so light and blue. I like light blue, especially the clouds. They look like puffed pillows up in the sky."

"Really?" Smiled Danny as he looked up, "yeah, the sky is beautiful."

"You know, your eyes are big and blue too," said Sam as she looked directly at Danny and he looked down at her with a smile.

"You know what my favorite color is?" Asked Danny.

"What," said Sam.

"Violet, it's so dark, mysterious, and has lots of beauty to it," said Danny, "but you know, your eyes are also violet."

Sam started laughing as she turned her body around and laid on her stomach as she started sitting up straight next to Danny.

"What?" Giggled Danny.

"Nothing," said Sam as she stared at him dreamily and he stared back.

"Hey," called a voice as the couple gasped and turned to see Star who had her arms crossed, "Sam, do you know when we start practicing?"

"It'll be later on," told Sam as Danny brung his arm around her and brought her close to him like it was no big deal.

"Still dating Cheerleader boy, I thought you'd be over him by two weeks," said Star, staring at her fingernails.

"Star, his name is Danny and he's a really nice guy. I'm sure if you get to know him, he maybe as cool as Dani Fenalini is," told Sam.

"Yeah right, he's nothing like her," annoyed Star.

"You'd be surprised," said Sam as she winked at Danny and he giggled, "anyway, you mind if you let us alone. We won't be doing anything special except doing a little make-out theme."

"Leave me out," said Star sticking her tongue in discussed.

Danny started laughing, still holding onto Sam.

"You're good," smiled Danny as Sam crawled on top of him and kissed deeply on his lips. Her mouth crawled out to his top lip, then parting looking directly into those baby blue eyes of his.

"I know," whispered Sam as she pressed her lips on his again, "Danny, about the championship, what if we end up in a tie, we need a tie breaker routine."

"Don't worry Sam, I got that covered and it should be quick-and-easy if you know what I mean," said Danny as he rubbed his thumb on Sam's soft cheek, "I'm also a little nervous about it."

"You'll be fine Danny, you've worked too hard to give up," said Sam.

"Hm, that gives me an idea for our song to do. I also know how to make the team better," smiled Danny.

"And what would that be?" Asked Sam.

You now see the cheer squad lifting weights and doing pull ups.

"Up and down," said Danny who was now in his girl uniform.

"What are you trying to do Dani, make us look like boys?" Asked Valerie.

"No, this is a training section, it flexes your muscles so you can be more strong and flexible when you cheerlead," said Danny.

"Listen to her, she knows what she's doing," told Sam.

"Few more and I think I'm gonna be looking like a cheerleader boy," said Star.

"Why are the cheerleader boys dorks anyway?" Asked Danny.

"Dani, there are curtain things only boys and girls can do. Boys are more good at playing football and girls are good at cheerleading," told Valerie.

"You know, if you taught the boys the routine we know, they could be as good as we are. Maybe even Danny could be as good as me," shrugged Danny.

"Yeah right, his moves are just carrying and twirling girls, what moves could he possibly have?" Doubted Valerie as Danny giggled.

"You just might be surprised Valerie," smiled Danny.


	19. The Championships

**The last chapter was pretty funny and the girls are still clueless. Let's see what happens next. Review please!!**

All the girls were getting ready for the Championships putting on their uniforms.

"Great, I have a zit on my cheek!" Complained one cheerleader.

"You have a zit, I have a cold sore, embarrassing," said the second cheerleader.

The whole room was filled with girls complaining about their looks for the big time. Danny was getting annoyed and then took Sam's whistle and blew it so loud, it echoed the whole room. All the cheerleaders looked at Danny who took a megaphone from the desk.

"Girls, this is ridiculous, how bout I do your makeup," said Danny as the cheerleaders shrugged.

Danny was very good, he just didn't want to hear the girls complaining about what they looked like. He was putting eyeliner, lipstick all the same color so the girls wouldn't look so different. He also put foundation to cover any zits or molds and the cold sores were covered by lipstick. The girls loved what he did with their makeup.

"This is great Dani, you should do our makeup every championship game," smiled Valerie as she put on her top and ran outside along with the other cheerleaders.

Sam and Danny were alone with their costumes on. Danny was a little nervous.

"You're nervous? But you've cheerleaded before in front of a crowd," told Sam.

"Yeah, our parents, now it's in front of the whole school. It's personal and I've gotten better then last time," told Danny.

"I'll be with you Danny and we've worked too hard to give up. I love you," smiled Sam.

"I love you too, Sam," replied Danny as he wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed her lips. You see a flash of light as the teens turned around seeing a boy who was peeking into the changing room with his eyes widened.

"Holly guacamoley, kiss her again," said the boy with widened eyes in a moaning tone.

Danny quickly grabbed the megaphone and shouted in the boy's face, "GET OUTA HERE YA LITTLE FREAK!!!"

The boy covered his ears and fell onto the ground as Danny and Sam laughed at that part.

"Now wasn't that fun or what?" Laughed Sam.

"Yeah, but we better get to the championships before the girls get worried," said Danny.

"You have a point," thought Sam as she and Danny went outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO the boy OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The boy got the picture from his camera with Danny as a girl and Sam kissing. He was talking to his friend who was laughing with him.

"This was so gold, who knew those cheerleaders were lesbians," smiled the second boy as the picture dropped to the ground.

You see Pam and Jeremy on their way to their seats and saw a picture on the ground.

"Hey, someone dropped a picture Pam," said Jeremy.

"I wonder Whose it is," wondered Pam.

"Who knows, how bout let's check it out," thought Jeremy as he picked up the picture.

"Let me see that," said Pam as she took it from Jeremy's hands.

Pam turned the picture and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!" Shouted Pam.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny and Sam OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Championships beginning and Sam and Danny were looking at each other smiling.

"This is it, the championships," smiled Star.

"I'm sure we'll do great girls," said Sam.

"Yep, we've worked too hard to give up," said Danny, "and you know our plan."

"Let's do this already," smiled Valerie as the girls put their hands in front in a pile.

"GO BULLDOGS!!!" Shouted the team as the girls started cheering.


	20. It's On

**Ok, there's gonna be several songs put on here so this chapter is gonna be filled with songs since this is a cheerleading competition and we gotta have songs. Review please!!**

Danny, Sam, and the rest of the squad were standing in a line as they waited for the announcer to begin.

"Welcome to the Cheerleading Champianships!" Announced the announcer as everyone screamed, "now, let's see how much these girls got shall we?"

"Or boys," whispered Danny.

"First off, we have the Casper High Cheerleading squad!" Announced the announcer as the crowed cheered and you see Paulina with her biggest smile.

The girls were standing in place as the music began.

_I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the superchick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
_The second row of girls jumped a flip onto the arms of the second row and then started jumping and twirling.

_And I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world  
_The second row girls now jump in front on the first row of girls onto one knee and the first row grabbed the second rows' shoulders and lift their bodies up as you see Paulina jump in front doing some amazing cheerleading moves like flips, twirls, and throwing her pom pons.

_And I'm a one girl revolution (x3)_

The first row now flips in front of the second row on their knees including Paulina as they all jump up throwing their pom pons and stand in a crowd lifting a girl in the air and catching her.

_And I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world  
And I'm a one girl revolution (x3)  
_The song was done and the crowd cheered as Danny crossed his arms and then showed a smirk. He knew this was his time to show Paulina how good he really was at cheerleading.

"Sam, you remember the tryouts? I have an idea," smirked Danny as Sam showed a smirk too.

The music was now beginning as Paulina gasped and saw the Bulldog Cheerleaders swaying their hips left and right with their arms crossed. They then stopped, making a path as Danny came running through it and then let his hands touch the ground as he pushed them with a high jump, landing on his feet in front of Paulina. He started twirling and Paulina knew this was a challenged so she twirled and did everything he did.

_It all comes down to this  
You take your best shot, might miss  
You take it anyway  
You're gonna make your move today  
Got the will, you'll find the way  
To change the world someday  
Grab this moment before it's gone  
Today's your day  
It's on (and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on  
(and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on_

Danny now was swirling his arms around with his hips going the opposite direction. You now see Sam and Valerie coming and joining Danny, putting their arms together as he did a back flip and landed on the arms.

"I can't believe you're letting her take all the credit," shocked Valerie.

"Let's just say that this was a necessity," smiled Sam as she winked at Danny.

Danny now did back flips and handstands on the girls' arms. For some reason, he was pretty heavy to carry. You see Paulina doing the same thing on top of the girls' arms.

_And the view will never change  
Unless you decide to change it  
Don't feel like it today  
Just show up anyways  
And though life will take you down  
It only matters if you let it  
Get up, go through, press on  
Today's your day  
_Danny flipped back on the ground and did more flips as Paulina was also on the ground doing what he was doing.

_It's on (and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on  
(and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on_

Danny was now slowly swirling his hips with his arms down as you see Paulina doing the same. Danny was doing some slow movements of cheerleading instead of jumping this time.

_And though you wanna quit  
Don't think you can get through it  
You've come too far to walk away  
It's not gonna be today  
And no matter how you feel  
It's what you do that matters  
This is your moment to be strong  
Today's your day_

It's on (and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on bring it on  
(and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on

Danny now started doing fast steps and then started spinning faster and faster as Paulina did the same.

_(no matter how you feel, it's what you do that matters it's your moment to be strong)_

Paulina couldn't spin any longer and then slipped onto the floor leaving Danny stopping and still on his feet and the

rest of the squad to join and then kicking their legs and one row doing flips.

_It's on (and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on bring it on  
(and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on  
_You hear a big crowd cheering as Danny smiled big and painted from all the moves he did.


	21. The Cat, Dog, uh fight 2

**Ok, looks like Danny won, this is where it gets really ugly. Better cross your fingers. Review please!!**

Danny joins with the girls to hear the winners of the Cheerleading Competition.

"Looks like the Bulldogs pulled themselves up there! Dani broke the school record for the longest spin! It is a tie!" Announced the announcer as Paulina's jaw dropped and then glared at Dani.

"Not bad Dani, school record," smiled Valerie.

"No one is better at me in Cheerleading!" Shouted Paulina as she pushed Danny to the ground as the girls gasped.

"Looks like there's gonna be a fight here!" Announced the announcer.

"You have messed with the wrong girl!" Shouted Danny as he pounced on top of Paulina and the girls started rolling on the ground, pulling each other's hair out.

"Oh no," muttered Sam, "not again."

"SWEET! CHICK FIGHT!!" Shouted Dash.

"Sweet," smiled Kwan.

Danny kicked Paulina off him and pinned her to the ground and held him with his muscular strength.

"What is wrong with you Paulina? When are you gonna realize that there are other people best at Cheerleading then you?" Glared Danny.

"Because I always win," answered Paulina.

"Guess what, losers end up being shallow women that don't give their boyfriends respect!" Shouted Danny.

"What did you say?" Growled Paulina.

"You heard me! You never gave Danny any respect, that's why he left you!" Shouted Danny.

"He wanted to be in my squad and everyone knows a boy can't be a Cheerleader!" Smirked Paulina.

"So if a boy say beat you at a challenge, then would you eat your words to what you said to your ex?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah, but that's never gonna happen," Laughed Paulina.

"Ok," smiled Danny as he took the megaphone from Sam's table.

"What is she doing?" Asked Valerie.

"I think he's gonna say," whispered Sam.

"EVERYONE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!?!" Announced Danny as everyone stopped speaking, "NOW I'VE BEEN HEARING AROUND ABOUT BOYS NOT BEING AS GOOD OF A CHEERLEADER AS GIRLS ARE!!!"

"I'd faint, if our team had a boy in the squad," said Star.

"Then you better get a mat," said Sam.

"A boy cheerleading? That's a laugh," laughed Dash.

"WELL LET ME SHOW YOU THIS!!!" Announced Danny as he took off his wig and the bra that was under his uniform showing a body of a male boy as you hear everyone gasp, "THAT'S RIGHT! I'M NOT DANI FENALINI! I'M CHEERLEADER BOY OR SO YOU CALL FROM THE CASPER HIGH BOYS CHEERLEADING SQUAD!! YOU KNOW! THE ONE THAT DIDN'T LET ME IN BECAUSE I WAS A BOY!?! THOSE OF YOU WHO SAY THAT BOYS CAN'T BE AS GOOD OF CHEERLEADERS AS GIRLS ARE! THEN TELL ME IF YOU'RE RIGHT OR WRONG RIGHT NOW! CAUSE I JUST PROVED THAT BOYS CAN BE AS GOOD OF CHEERLEADERS AS GIRLS ARE AND AS FOR YOU PAULINA!!! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS AND I DON'T NEED YOU IF YOU'RE GONNA ACT LIKE A BITCH, GIRL OR BOY!!!!!"

Danny threw the megaphone as he clutched his fists and was on his way to his squad.

"Dude, you were in love with a . . . dude," said a football player as Dash kept his jaw wide open and fainted.

The girls from the squad were shocked, but then soon Sam started clapping. Valerie's eyes were still widened, but then smiled and started clapping, then Star clapped then the squad and the audience started clapping along.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a new school record. Not only did Dani Fenalini, or should I say Danny Fenton spin the longest, but also was declared the first boy to get to the Cheerleading Championships! How bout let's congratulate him and give him some new clothes!" Announced the announcer as Danny's cheeks turned red and there were people that were laughing.

"Come on Danny, I got you a outfit," told Sam as she opened a box and you see a gold T-shirt with red coating and has "BD" in the middle. The pants was red at the top, dark green lines on each side of the pants and the rest was gold.

"This whole day is gonna take years of therapy," said Danny as he took the outfit and quickly changed into them.

Danny came out with his new outfit as Sam straightened it out and smiled.

"You look handsome in this," smiled Sam.

"I know you do," replied Danny as Valerie cleared her throat.

"Look, we still need two of our best cheerleaders to go to the tie breaker," told Valerie.

"How bout Sam and I give it a shot, I already got the song?" Shrugged Danny as he showed the CD.

"Good enough," shrugged Valerie as she turned to the team," we're gonna do Sam and Danny, any objectives?"

"No, we're cool," shrugged some of the squad members and the rest said, "yeah, we're good . . . sure . . . whatev."


	22. Paulina and Cindy's tie breaker

**Here it is. Looks like Danny showed Paulina who was boss. Something tells me she's not gonna mess with him again. Review please!!**

It was Paulina to go first with her and another cheerleader from Casper High. They got themselves ready and stood there.

"First off, we got Paulina and Cindy on the tie breaker, let's see how this goes!" Announced the announcer.

Paulina and Cindy start swirling their hips and moving their arms.

_Looking out a dirty old window  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why  
Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can feel the heat but it's soothing  
Heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town  
_Cindy and Paulina start doing a line kick.

_Downtown the young one's are going  
Downtown the young one's are growing_

We're the kids in America (ho-oh)  
We're the kids in America (ho-oh)  
Everybody live for the music-go-round  
Paulina jumps on Cindy's shoulders as you hear the crowd cheer. She does some moves while on top of Cindy.

_Bright lights the music gets faster  
Look boy, don't check on your watch  
Not another glance  
I'm not leaving now honey, not a chance  
_Paulina jumps down and they both do a kick then roll down, showing their pom pons.

_Hot-shot give me no problems  
Much later baby you'll be saying never mind  
You know life is cruel, life is never kind  
Kind hearts don't make a new story  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory_

They both throw their pom pons in the air and do a back flip as they start line kicking again.

_We're the kids in America (ho-oh)  
We're the kids in America (ho-oh)  
Everybody lives for the music-go-round_

Da da da da da da [x4  
Paulina and Cindy twirl from each other. Cindy runs and jumps on Paulina's hand, doing a back flip. They keep doing back flips and cartwheels.

_Come closer, honey that's better  
Got to get a brand new expirence  
Feeling right  
Oh don't try to stop baby, hold me tight_,

Paulina and Cindy do a line kick again.

_New York to California  
There's a new wave coming we warn ya_

We're the kids in America (ho-oh)  
We're the kids in America (ho-oh)  
Everybody lives for the music-go-round  
Da da da da da da [x4  
Paulina turn their heads and then roll on the ground, showing their pom pons. They keep repeating this.

_We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America.  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
Kkkkids in America.  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America.  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America.  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America!!!!!  
_Paulina and Cindy end it on their two feet with their pom pons high up as everyone cheers. Sam looks at Danny and holds his hand.

"Time for us to do this," whispered Sam.

"Yeah," smiled Danny as he kissed her cheek.


	23. Danny and Sam tie breaker

**Ok, looks like it's Sam and Danny's turn to cheer. Let's see how this goes. The next song takes a while at the beginning with no lyrics, so I'm gonna do movements first. Review please!!**

Danny and Sam stand there in the field with their pom pons in their hands as the music begains. Danny looks at Sam and sighs.

"Ready for this?" Asked Danny.

"I'm ready for anything," smiled Sam.

The music now goes faster as Sam and Danny then shoot their pom pons left and right two times, then twirl their hips and arms around opposite-like. Then the lyrics begins and Danny goes to Sam, she puts her hand to stop him. He kneels down and puts his hands cuffed down as Sam steps on them and is flipped backwards, landing on her feet.

_All the girls in the bathroom talking  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
_Danny and Sam shoot their arms on each sides and then walk a few steps before they spin around for a while.

_My ears are burning but I kept on walking  
smile on my face and an air guitar rocking  
_Danny and Sam do a line kick, then stop and turn their heads towards each other. Danny takes Sam's hands, and twirls her around in a circle, flies her up in the air, catches her, and then slides his pom pons on his waist.

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

Sam puts her hands on Danny's shoulders and lifts herself high, doing hand stands. Danny takes her hands and flips her up in the air and lands on his shoulders. Sam lifts up one foot behind her back and bends her head back as you hear the cheer. Sam does a flip and lands on her hands, then jumps with them, landing on her feet. Danny then jumps, throwing his pom pons, then catching them.

_Sitting in the back of my next class napping  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping  
Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing  
think I got a tan from the light which I was basking  
_Danny and Sam punch their pom pons from left to right, then kicked. They stopped and turned their heads towards each other. They do a back flip, then Danny takes Sam's hands and twirls her around in a circle, then throws her up, then catches her, then slides his pom pons down his waist. They do this two times.

_[x2:  
The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?  
_Sam and Danny twirl their hips, then he twirls her up in the air. She lands on her feet. The music slows down and they sway till the lyrics start playing again. They both sway their bodies around one time, then throw their pom pons in the air and catch them. Sam then pushes Danny, he lands on his bottom, gets up and then runs, jumps, landing on his hands, then his feet. Sam runs towards him and jumps on his shoulder, doing hand stands on his head as you hear the crowd cheer.

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beatingI said that's one thing I won't be needing  
And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
_Sam drops down and twirls one time. She grabs Danny's collar with his face towards hers. Danny picks her up in his arms bridal style, throws her up and catches her.

_She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking.  
You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"  
_Danny and Sam punch their pom pons from left to right, then kicked. They stopped and turned their heads towards each other. They do a back flip, then Danny takes Sam's hands and twirls her around in a circle, then throws her up, then catches her, then slides his pom pons down his waist. They do this two times.

_[x2:_

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?  
_


	24. Homecoming Court

**Hey, my school got us three days off, more fan fictions to write everybody. Cool huh? Review please!!**

The crowd was cheering and the two squads each stood side by side. You see Jazz on the bleachers smiling.

"That's my little brother," smiled Jazz.

"Looks like that was a shocking competition, but as hard as these girls worked and boys! There's only one team that wins!" Announced the announcer, "and the winner! Who actually proved what they can do! Amity Boarding School Bulldogs!!"

The squad screamed so loud you couldn't hear yourself talk. Danny and Sam held onto each other jumping up and down. Sam jumped onto Danny and smacked her lips on his. She started kissing her top lip as the whole crowd cheered.

"Looks like there's enough room for romance huh!?!" Said the Announcer as the crowd kept cheering.

You see Jeremy and Pam on the bleachers. Pam was a little panicky-like.

"Oh my gosh, Sam's kissing a boy," hesitated Pam.

"I knew he acted too much like a boy," glared Jeremy with his arms crossed.

Sam and Danny parted looking onto each other.

"Oh Danny, I love you," grinned Sam sweetly.

"I love you too," whispered Danny as he pulled back Sam's hair and they kissed again.

It was now night and everyone was getting ready for the Homecoming Dance. Danny was voted as Prom Queen, but since they found out he was a guy, they made him King and the second runner up Sam Manson as Prom Queen. Some of the other cheerleaders were maids and since Jazz went to the same Boarding School and was the smartest, she was picked as the Junior Maid. The Cheerleaders were on their way to the Homecoming with Sam, Danny, Valerie, and Star wearing their crowns. The maids wore crowns too.

"That was so much fun," smiled Star.

"I still can't believe they made you King Danny, you must be lucky," smiled Valerie.

"I guess," sighed Danny as he saw a bunch of people going inside, "uh . . . no one told me there were gonna be so m . . . many people."

"Of coarse there are, this is a dance," smiled Star as they all saw Danny's blank stare.

"Is his majesty ok?" Asked Valerie.

Sam then remembered something and gasped, "remember the sleep-over when we played Truth or Dare?"

"Of coarse we . . . oh right, almost forgot," remembered Valerie.

Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "Danny, don't worry about them, just hold my hand. I won't let anything happen, I promise."

Danny slowly nodded and took Sam's hand as they all went inside. The announcer was now announcing the Homecoming Court.

"Junior Maid Jazz Fenton and her escort, Justin Hubert!" Announced the announcer as you see Jazz with a small guy sophomore, straight and short dark brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, and a weird since of humor **Ok, Justin is actually my friend from school, I wanted to put him in just because I want to and because he loves my pictures of DP lol. He's just gonna be Jazz's escort lol, I bet he's gonna love that lol.**, "Freshman Maid Valerie Gray and her escort Tucker Foley!" He announced as you see Valerie and Tucker walking up and waving to the crowd.

"I'm glad of what you did for Danny, I think it's pretty cool. Especially pretending to be his boyfriend," whispered Valerie.

"So, does this mean . . ." asked Tucker as he felt some soft warm lips on his cheek that was from Valerie. He grinned in delight, "sweet, you wanna . . ."

"Sure, double date at five," smiled Valerie.

"Freshman Maid Paulina Sanchez and escort, Dash Baxter!" Announced the announcer as you see Paulina and Dash walking up to the podium, "Star June with escort Kwan Laba!" He announced as Star and Kwan come up to the podium and the lights shine brighter, "and finally! The Prom King Danny Fenton and Prom Queen Sam Manson!"

Everyone cheered as you see Danny and Sam walking together to the podium and then the Homecoming court walked down. Everyone made a big circle as the music played and then Sam took Danny's hands seeing he was still having the zombie look.

"Danny, look at me," whispered Sam as Danny pointed his eyes on his girlfriend and then slowly swayed left and right with some movements. Sam brought herself into Danny's arms as he closed his eyes and felt her warm body up to his chest, "you're not gonna loose me."

Danny smiled and never worried about who was around anymore. Nothing could ever ruin this moment. His first dance and would pretty soon conquer his fears of being at School Dances, but still can't go in without an escort with him.


	25. TRIVIA

**That's all, now it's time for a simple Trivia. I never said all the different boys and/or girls that ever fell in love, even for one second and then just fell out. I want you to name all the boys and girls that fell in love and who they fell for. The escorting doesn't count. Remember the first people that the characters fell in love with and remember the people that fell in love with Dani Fenalini. Let's see if you can get all of them. Here's something that can give you a hint and it's not to spoil, it's just to give you the detail.**

_Everyone has a secret. Sam is in love with Dash who is in love with Dani, who's actually a guy who's in love with Sam. Tucker falls for Dani who tells him he's a guy and pretends to be with Tucker who Dash is jealous of, so he dates Sam to make Dani jealous who's really a guy. Jazz is Dash's girlfriend, so Sam hates him, because he was using her, because she's really in love with Danny who's dressed up as her best friend. Paulina is Danny's ex girlfriend, so she hates Sam who was jealous of her for having Danny who is getting pissed at Paulina who falls for Dash who is embarrised he fell in love with Danny. So Valerie ends up with Tucker, Star is with Kwan, Paulina's with Dash, and Danny is with Sam. Get the picture?_


End file.
